


8 More Days Til Halloween

by s82161



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Masks, Silver Shamrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s82161/pseuds/s82161
Summary: After escaping a prison in the Czech Republic, The Cooper Gang decide to listen to some music on the radio. Then, a strange Halloween themed jingle time travels them to California in October of 1982. There, they meet a man named Dr. Dan Challis. The Cooper Gang soon learns about a toy company called Silver Shamrock. Set during the events of Halloween 3: Season of the Witch.
Relationships: Sly Cooper/Original Character(s)





	8 More Days Til Halloween

Right now, it was the best day of Sly Cooper's life. He and his friends were just released from a terrible prison. They were imprisoned by a spider woman named The Contessa. (No, I'm not talking about Jessica Drew, I'm talking about a literal spider woman). Sly and his gang were arrested by Neyla right after Murray defeated the tiger spice lord Rajan in India. Sly was arrested along with a pink hippopotamus and a female fox Interpol officer named Carmelita Montoya Fox. They were taken to a prison in the Czech Republic. A turtle named Bentley, who was the only person not to be captured by The Contessa and Constable Neyla, had to learn how to drive the Cooper Van, a vehicle he had never driven before. Bentley had to drive to the prision in the Czech Republic. He eventually figured out how to free both Sly and Murray. After they were freed, The Cooper Gang went into their van and left the town behind. It was like a party in the van. The raccoon, hippo and turtle were laughing and telling jokes. A few minutes later, they all calmed down. Sly was now relaxed. Bentley was playing a game on his computer. The raccoon decided that it would be a great time to listen to music. "Do you guys like to listen to music?" Sly asked the turtle and hippo. Bentley and Murray said yes in unison. Sly turned on the radio. The song Somebody to Love by Jefferson Airplane came on the radio. Sly liked the song. He often listened to it on his Discman CD player back at the hideout in France. The woman who sang the song had a beautiful singing voice. The raccoon wished he could marry the singer. That would be nice, if it weren't for the fact that Sly and his gang were too busy pulling off heists to ever consider the possibility of getting a girl. Maybe someday, Sly would be lucky and he would happen to fall in love with a nice pretty girl and get married. A few minutes later, the song ended. Suddenly, the radio shut off immediately without warning. Sly was puzzled by that. He tried to turn on the radio. It didn't turn on. Sly was about to tell his hippo friend that the van radio wouldn't turn on, when suddenly the opening notes of the song: "London Bridge Is Falling Down" started to blare loudly. Bentley's computer made the exact same tune. On the computer, a 1980's style ad began to play. Eight More Days Til Halloween Halloween, Halloween Eight More Days Til Halloween Silver Shamrock. Yes kids, you too can own one of the big Halloween three. That's right, THREE horrific masks to chose from. They're fun, they're frightening, and they GLOW in the dark. The annoying Silver Shamrock ad didn't stop. The tempo and pitch were rising. Sly tried to turn the volume down. The volume switch didn't work. Suddenly, there was energy enveloping the van. Blue sparks shot out from underneath the van. It was like something ripped straight out of a Back To The Future movie. Sly closed his eyes as a big bright light shone across the van. The Silver Shamrock ad finally stopped. Murray, Bentley and Sly found themselves driving through what appeared to be a dark junkyard. The pink hippo slammed on the brakes. He looked through the rear view mirror to see if he, Sly and Bentley were hurt. Murray looked like his usual self. So did Sly and Bentley. Murray looked at the raccoon sitting in the passenger seat. Sly had no bruises or cuts on his furry body. Murray looked over at the turtle to see if he was Ok. Bentley was not hurt and had no cuts or bruises on his body. The Cooper Gang were beyond terrified by what just happened. "Are you guys ok?" the hippo asked the raccoon and the turtle. "Yeah, we're okay." Sly said to Murray. All 3 animals looked at their surroundings. They were in a junkyard. "Where are we?" Bentley asked. "I don't know." said Sly. Sly looked out of his window. He saw a man sprinting towards them. The man looked to be in his mid-sixties. The human man had brown hair and was wearing coveralls with a light blue shirt over it. The human man's name was Harry Grimbridge. He stopped running to catch his breath. He then looked up and saw a blue van with fire decals on the sides. Inside the van were 3 anthropomorphic animals: a male grey raccoon, a male pink hippopotamus and a male green box turtle with glasses. The occupants looked at the human incredulously. Sly and his friends never saw a human before. Before Harry had the chance to yell for help, a well-dressed man who looked stronger than him confronted him and began to choke him. The human man saved himself by pulling a chock out from under a junked car, which rolled forward and pinned his attacker against another car, allowing him to break free. Harry ran around to the back of the van and opened up the rear doors. The man squeezed himself through the open rear doors of the van. The Cooper Gang had no time to comprehend what was happening as another man appeared in front of the van. Murray put the van in reverse and backed away from the man as fast as he could. He then put the van in drive as soon as they were far away from the man. The human man in the car passed out from exhaustion. Bentley and Sly looked at the strange man in the van. The man was clutching something in his hand. The turtle grabbed the object from the unconscious man's hand. The object appeared to be some sort of mask. The type of mask a child would wear on Halloween night. The mask was an orange jack-o'-lantern mask. On the back of the mask was a small circular plastic tag. The tag had an image of a silver shamrock on it. The tag read: Silver Shamrock Ltd. The raccoon looked over at his turtle friend. "What you got there?" the raccoon asked his friend, who was hooding the orange jack-o'-lantern mask. "It appears to be an orange jack-o'-lantern mask. The type of mask a child would wear on Halloween." Bentley said. "What would a grown man be doing with a children's Halloween mask?" asked the raccoon thief. "I have no idea." said the turtle. Bentley gave the mask to Sly for him to look at. Sly, Murray and Bentley decided to take strange human they just met to a local hospital. It was night time outside. It was beginning to storm


End file.
